What You Did
by Kiaraxoxo
Summary: Hermione always believed that Ron was her Prince Charming until he starts abusing her mentally and physically, she finally has enough and decides to put an end to it all. But she isn’t alone, someone else is there to help her and make her see the light.


**_This is a story I thought of. Its based on the song Que Hiciste?, by Jennifer Lopez. Its in Spanish, but since I like the lyrics a lot I decided to translate them. They were translated by myself, so I changed a lot of things and switched them around. This isn't a songfic, she is going to be speaking the lyrics, read more and you'll get it!_ I****_WARN_**_** you that there will be some cuss words and violence please be aware of that! ****PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**_

* * *

Hermione woke up the sun shinning of her face, she felt very happy to be awake, she wanted to get away from her blasted bed as fast as possible. She didn't want to get away from the bed exactly, but from her husband.

Hard to believe maybe but she felt uncomfortable around him. It didn't use to be like this, they used to be so happy together. They loved and completed each other. Everyone could always tell the love between the two.

She attempted to quietly get off the bed but was stopped when her husband snaked his arm around her waist. She tried to quickly get away but he held on tight.

"Where do you think you are going?"

"I have to go to work Ron, you know that" she tried once more to get out of his grip, but he only pushed her back on the bed.

"You are such a workaholic" he rolled his eyes and pulled himself on top of her. He roughly kissed her. His kisses were always rough, dry, and without feeling. That fuzzy warm feeling she used to get whenever he kissed her was long gone now.

"Ron I cant be late" she tried pushing him away but it only made him try harder and push himself more on her. He attempted to pull down her night pants.

"No!" she said managing to push him off.

"You are my wife, you have to fulfill your responsibility as one, you have to please me!"

"And when do you please me?" she scolded and immediately regretted it, she took it too far. She knew it was coming and the stinging pain was proof afterward. He moved so fast she didn't even see his hand fly across her cheek. She couldn't help letting out a silent sob.

He grabbed her face painfully and turned her to face him.

"You are the worst wife anyone could have, I bet a freaking slut would be better than you as a wife!" he said maliciously.

"That's not true" she sobbed.

"Oh really?" he said angrily, she really need to shut herself up before she said something completely foolish and it got worse. He grabbed her face even harder and pushed her back as hard as he could. She fell off the bed landing on her back. She hit her head really hard against the floor but it didn't matter, she had time to quickly make her escape. She didn't want to get a beating, or atleast more beaten up.

She quickly stood up and ignore the pain in her head, she ran to the bathroom and locked the door behind her. She could not tend to her head injury. She cursed softly when she realized she didn't have her wand with her. She knew she should keep it with her at all times. 24/7 even when sleeping.

She always needed to do a healing spell or some other kind of spell because of Ron. She quickly stripped off her clothes and climbed into the shower, she cried softly, too softly for it to be heard over the noisy shower. She began to remember the days when she was happy, her fairy tale come true.

_She was standing in front of Ron as she let a few tears escape. She had just said her vows, a verse she wrote specially for this day, she always wrote verses and they had his name written all over them. It was a secret passion of hers. She felt very emotional and the minister now told Ron it was time for his vows. He looked at her and smiled, that beautiful smile he always gave her. He looked at her with those sparkling blue eyes she absolutely adored. _

"_Hermione I promise to respect you under any circumstance, I promise to love you forever and respect you and your wishes. I promise to be a good husband and future father. I promise I will always be faithful to you and put a smile on your face, and most of all I promise to be with you forever" he finishes letting a few tears escape his eyes as well. _

_She felt light headed, like a bright light was shinning in her eyes, but not the kind that blinds your eyes and make them hurt. The kind that you feel inside when you feel happy and like everything is perfect, like nothing else mattered. _

She quickly turned off the shower and dried herself up, she didn't want to be late and even though she felt guilty to admit it she wanted to see _him. _He managed to put a smile on her face and make her feel great. She knew it was probably wrong to have feeling for someone else other than her husband. But with a husband like him, who wouldn't want to seek comfort in someone else?.

She made her way into the bedroom and thanked god he was gone, apparently he got tired of waiting and went to use one of the other two bathrooms. She dressed for work in a light gray dress blouse that fit her perfectly and showed off her figure nicely. She pulled on a black skirt and pumps. She curled her hair and applied her make up. She did a spell to hide the mark that was already forming on her cheek and around her cheek, where he had grabbed her before.

Hopefully it wouldn't turn out bad, he didn't do much but he did grab her pretty hard. She always cooked breakfast but his time she conjured up some and left it on the table for Ron.

* * *

She aparated to the lobby at Malfoy London Inc. She took the elevator to the third floor where her office was. She was vice president and very proud too. She started off in a very high position, Draco Malfoy knew her potential and what she could do. He soon promoted her to vice president. He always joked with her, telling her that if she kept it up he might have to promote her to president. Of course this couldn't happen since he was president, owned the company, and he certainly didn't want to move to one of the other locations Malfoy Inc was also at.

She opened her door and put her suit case down. She started organizing her already organized desk when the adjoining slide door that led to Draco's office opened.

"Hello Hermione, beautiful as ever" he commented. He was wearing a crisp black suit and dark blue tie. He looked great as always.

"Oh and you look great as always" she said speaking her thoughts out loud and giving him a beautiful smile.

"Whey yes, thank you" he gave her a playful smirk. He took in her face a little and she put her head down. She always felt shy when he looked at her like that. She also felt self conscious of the bruises even thought they didn't show. He frowned and took her cheek in his hands softly and pointed his wand at her.

She tried to protest but was too late he had already done the spell that uncovered all her bruises. He looked surprised for a second but his face turned to anger. He let go her chin.

"Again" he said angrily. He ran a through his head, he was beyond mad, he was pissed. He turned away from her for a moment and took a deep breath. He turned back around to face her.

"What did that ass hole did this time?"

"He just grabbed my face nothing too bad"

"And that bruise in the form of a hand on you cheek, did you do that yourself?" he asked angrily.

"Of course not Draco but please don't over react" she said coolly trying to calm him down.

"You are too used to that imbecile mistreating and abusing you like that, it shouldn't be that way" he said softly pulling her into a hug.

"I know that Draco, but I don't know what to do"

"Of course you do Mia, you know how I feel about you, you know that I love you and would do anything for you, you also know that I cant help feeling angry at the man that I despise and violently mistreats you" he said looking into her eyes.

"I have feelings for you too Draco its just that…"

"That what Hermione? Do you still love him, is that it?"

"No, of course not, that love died long ago"

"Then why?"

"I don't want him to hurt you, to ruin you too" she said looking down at the floor, he grabbed her face once again to look up at him.

"He wont Hermione, divorce him and come live with me" he said hopefully, he probably expected her to say no like she always does.

"I think I should do that too" she smiled. He grinned broadly and hugged her. "you now I already filled out the divorce papers all I have to do is send them, now about living with you…" she teased.

"Oh come on you know you want to" he teased back.

"I have to leave before he gets the divorce papers, but it will look bad if I go off and live with you right away" she explained.

"Well did you know I was renting a room, I really want a roomy" he grinned.

"Oh really, hmmm that's awesome, I need somewhere to stay, what I coincidence you need someone to stay with you, looks like you're getting lucky" she smiled.

"I'm so happy you are doing this love"

"Me too Draco, and its about time too".

* * *

Hermione quickly changed into comfortable clothes and packed her bags. She put all her belonging in a bag Draco gave her. It never filled up or turned heavy so it was very convenient. She was a nervous wreak but she knew she could do this, Ron always mistreated her because she never stood up for herself. She was going to be brave for Draco. She picked up the fairly small bag and went to sit in the living room to wait for Ron.

She really hoped he wasn't late today because he was with someone else, she wasn't stupid she knew he did it. She finally heard him aparate outside their door and fumble with the keys, she saw the lock slowly turn. He looked like he was in a good mood. She stood up as soon as she saw him. He smiled at what he thought was her 'greeting'.

"_Here I go, for you Draco and most of all for myself, I deserve better than this"_

"I'm leaving you Ron" oops she didn't mean for that to be let out that early but it was out she couldn't take it back, his expression turned sober and he stacked over to her. She didn't back down but gripped her wand that was in the back pocket of her jeans.

"What are you talking about?" he said grabbing her arm roughly.

"Let. Me. Go" she said snatching her arm back.

"We are happy Hermione, who ever gave you the idea that you could leave me?"

"No one Ron, I've been thinking about this for a very long time now"

"Don't you dare" he said taking both of her arms this time.

"No, don't _you_ dare touch me once again!" she said pulling her arms away and taking out her wand pointing it at him. He took a careful step back, he knew what a good witch she was but also because she seem determined and he wasn't about to loose her.

"Don't you remember our dreams Hermione, how much we love each other, we'll go traveling all over the world to take our minds off things and you'll be happy once more" he tried to convince her.

"No more Ron, Yesterday we both dreamed of a perfect world, yesterday we didn't need words because in our eyes we saw each others souls and I saw the truth in your eyes"

"We still do Hermione"

"Yes Ron I still see the truth in you eyes and I don't like it".

"Yesterday we promised to conquer the whole world. Yesterday I could have sworn this love would last forever. Making a mistake once was enough to understand what really is loving" she continued.

_She was at one of those parties Ron loved going to, he loved to show off. She hadn't seen Ron and she was looking for him. She heard his voice and followed it. She opened a door she came upon. There was Ron laying on a couch making out with Pansy Parkinson. _

"_Ron!" she said angrily, the tears started falling. He quickly pulled away from Pansy and went to her. Pansy being a coward immediately left the room. _

"_She came on to me Hermione I swear, you know I love you"_

"_We don't even have a year of marriage and you're already cheating"_

"_I told you she came on to me, I tried to push her away, she's an easy girl, she's always been that way, please forgive me" he pleaded and got on his knees. She decided to forgive him, he looked sincere plus she knew that Pansy Parkinson and the way she was. She probably did come to him. _

_Six months later, she was a café waiting for her boyfriend Ron, they were to have lunch together. She saw Pansy with a couple of her friends. She was especially loud._

" _I'm totally shagging him behind her back and she doesn't even know it" she giggled "I mean come on she is supposed to be the brightest witch of her age!" Hermione didn't think she was talking about her and Ron until Pansy said that, how many people obtained the title 'brightest witch of her age'?. _

"_She's such a prude you know, probably sucks at you know what, that's why he comes to me" Hermione had heard enough, she gathered up her stuff and ran out of that café. Ron had done it again. _

"What did I do Hermione?"

"What did you do? You destroyed my pride and hope. You wiped with your fury my smile. You erased with you anger our whole story. You confused so much love that I gave you with permission to break my soul"

"You abuse me Ron, you hit me and hurt me every time you were mad or you didn't like something, most of the time it wasn't my fault, heck I say it never is my fault! I kept forgiving you every time I found out that you cheated on me and you took advantage of that and kept doing it, you broke my heart every time"

"What did you do? You made us destroy our mornings together, 'waking up next to each other' and our nights with your harsh words. My hopes died because of your words. You forgot that love was all that mattered, with your hands you destroyed our home"" she said angrily.

"You abused Ron and you forced me to be with you, you did, but your harsh words hurt even more" he was on his knees now, his face in his hands and he was crying.

"I am so sorry Hermione, I promise I will make it up to you, please don't leave, I've changed. I promise you I did, I promise that I will make you happy and never again lay a had you, please Hermione, please don't leave me, I cant live without you" he begged.

"Your promises mean nothing, you words mean nothing either because they all sound like lies to me, you lied too many times for me to trust you"

"I'm suffering Hermione, cant you see? don't you care at all!?" he cried, fat tears running down his cheeks.

"I wont listen to your words of regret and I'll ignore you pain without feeling remorse"

"Please I can make it all better" he tried to convince her, she knew he had never stooped so low as how he was now, he was at her mercy, at her feet and she could help but like it, the man that hurt her so much was finally admitting he was wrong and asking for forgiveness, too bad it was too late.

"Tomorrow is a new day in my universe, I will no longer see your name in my verses"

"Please, please, please" he repeated softly. Hermione picked up the bag and walked to the door and opened it. She laid a hand on the open door and looked back at him.

"Tomorrow I'll forget I was your loyal lover. Tomorrow there wont even be reasons to hate you. I'll erase your dreams from my dreams, that the wind carry away you memories"

"Hermione no!" he cried.

"Good bye Ron" she said without looking at him, she stepped though the door and closed it behind her.

"Come back!" she heard faintly before she aparated.

* * *

"I'm so proud of you love, you were so brave"

"It was so hard Draco but I'm so happy I did it and that I have you to support me, I don't think I could have done it without you, I wouldn't have been brave if it wasn't for you"

"Don't say that little Gryffindor, bravery is part of your nature"

"I guess but it was buried deep inside me"

"That may be true but it sure is back" he smiled, kissing her softly.

"This is the start of my new life with you, a life of happiness"

"I love you beautiful" he said grinning.

"I love you too" she said looking into his captivating eyes. She really did fall for him. While Ron hurt her and turned into something ugly, she was slowly fell out of love with him and she slowly began to fall in love with someone beautiful, someone who could return her love.

**

* * *

**

So what do you think? Please REVIEW, I know its tempting!! Lol. Anyways I hope you all like this, I tried to revise it and make sure it didn't have any errors or misspelling but I apologize in advance if it does contain some. Thanks for reading, I tried really hard to make this story, so I really hope you all like it. I did some planning but most of it is improvisation lol.

**Kiara**


End file.
